city_of_no_flagsfandomcom-20200213-history
Game 4
News Report Once again the Carthage's Entertainment Sector is back up and fully running. Although only a small section of Fore 12 B was exposed to spaces, it had meant that a number of popular bars and Adult entertainment establishments were unable to be accessed, patrons having to be redirected through Fore 12 C, in order to access some of the further businesses, causing complaints from the residents of the Hab area. Suchan Hasalo, a Atmospheric Balance Technician had this to say. “Fore 12 C is a family hab with lots of kids and young people running around. We do not want a load of drunk miners walking through our hab wolf whistling at out 14 year old daughters.” Mors Carg, a Environmental Cleansing Specialist from F12C had this to say. “Here? D-did you here when the Spaced Nipple is reopening?” Now that the Hull breach has been fix all problems with partying revilers going through 'Family' areas should be resolved. Bin Ar from Station Hull Integrity had this to say. “It's Fixed... Get off my back.” More on this story at 2 shift +5 System Report. Saltiar have moved their drone frigate from the Carthage to the abandoned station and are stripping it out to retrofit the power and the weapons from it till the station. They have also did an ugly fit with the system drive and have given them selves vector control. News report. This just in from the War on Ald World. Bra Haldor, Warlord and potential ruler of the world lies dead in his in his palace tonight as his carved out fiefdom lies in ruins. Ald has been a war world now for some 25 years with no sign of abating. The conflict started as a simple corporate was but soon descended into a total war, and then a War World, after the Corporation that started it found the conflict to be no longer financially viable. Haldor had rose from a small regional despot to have taken ¾ of the western Mid continent of the world, reassembling 2 orbital station and restarting outside trade. This had meant he had money to pay outside mercs and was in the process of clearing out the last of the orbital station still operationally viable. Reports say that many of the alliances Haldor set up are already falling asunder and most if not all the Mercenaries he has hire have vacated the planet as it falls back into chaos. We asked a the Mercean Expedition on the world for a comment but they said that they did not discuss contracts with third party's, as it violated the trust of clients, even dead ones it seemed. Reports say that Haldor was killed by a single individual in advanced power armour along with his 20 personal guard. Many believe that the assassination was carried out under the orders Paligiaos, a rival warlord and the man that all Haldor's current efforts were directed against. The controller of the last station and the only other power on the planet with outside capital, she was the only one with resources to hire such a specialist. Not that this has done Paligiaos any good as Haldor's Blood Clan went on a suicide raid of Paligiaos' capital killing her and her entire family. So what is the Political ramifications for the Area? Haldor would have been a stabilising influence on a resource rich world that has not been tapped to its full potential because of war. This would have been a great boost to the Sector economy, but the main question is would Haldor have stopped at his own world? All know he was an ambitious man. His death could have saved the Sector from all out war. News Report Pirate Taking the Metal... AGAIN! Sandhil System in the Badlands Sector. Another daring raid has been carried out by the Black Void Gang in the Sandhil System this week. A Bulk trader carrying refined metals from the Harchen Corporation Refinery Station, to the systems fold point was hit by this intrepid gang, with no concern for the safety of anyone involved. But the Harchen Bulk Trader Mercy had a trick up it's sleeve. This ship was carrying a Wing of fighters so the attack on the ship was not totally one handed. The Black Void took down the Mercy's shields and clawed onto the hull at on of the large cargo bays, transferring cargo from one ship to the other, all the while being harassed by a swarm of Cochen VI Fights that eventually got down the Pirate ships shields and started to do damage to the hull, before the Black Void left with it's tail between it's legs. The Harchen Corporation says "It is policy not to divulge how much was stolen," But in a statement said that they had "Lost 5 Cochen VI Fights in the raid and 2 Corporate citizens." They also condemned the Sandhil System Defence Force for not responding quicker and "Intercepting the Black Void before it left the system." The Sandhil SDF said in a statement 'We can not be everywhere at once Once Harchen call in a report we responded right away, but the engines of the Pirate Vessel outclassed anything in their fleet and all responding ships did not have enough relative V on the leaving ship for any type of intercept." Pirate raids on Sandhil have become less common in the last few years which is a testament to the SDF's efforts to cut the surge of piracy from this system, but there are still 6 raids last year and 3 raids to date this year. Yet due to corporate Lobbying for drops in export tax, funding to the SDF has dropped by almost 14% in the last 5 years, 19% if adjusted for inflation in the Credit. Piracy will continue in the Badlands sector because there has always been lawless factor out here, even the name suggests this fact, but much like the Badland of the Old west back on Terra they will be tamed. The sooner they do, the sooner we can all sleep safe in spacial transit.